1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage part structure for a saddle type vehicle that includes a storage box and a battery box.
2. Description of Background Art
A storage part structure for a saddle type vehicle is known that includes a storage box that is opened and closed with a seat. A battery box for storing a battery therein is formed as a separate body from the storage box and is fixed to the storage box. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4875053.
In the storage part structure for a saddle type vehicle according to the related art, the configuration is based on the presumption that the storage box is attached to and detached from the vehicle body together with the battery box integrally mounted to the storage box. Thus, when detaching the storage box from the vehicle body during maintenance, inspection or the like, the battery has to be simultaneously detached together with the battery box that is integral with the storage box. This causes a troublesome operation, especially in the cases of maintenance or the like that has to be performed with the electric power being supplied from the battery.